Jigsaw's Intern
by Star Walker Little StreetRacer
Summary: It's Amanda Hoffman's first day at the school of Jigsaw, but she has 2 big secrets will the be revealed? Or will her and her husband keep them to themselves? But Amanda is hated because she knows so much about the saw traps already the 2 people that hate her are Luke and Jenny. Will they find out her secrets? And who she is married to?
1. Amanda's first day

It was the first day at the school of jigsaw and all the students had been there for years apart from Mark Hoffman's wife Amanda Louise Hoffman she was the new girl that no one liked until they found out who she was married to but for now she was keeping that to her to herself.

As the first day starts her first class was infact being taught by her husband Mark, as the class starts he calls the register the first name he shouted was Rose then Jenny then Angelina then Sara then Luke then the last name was Amanda's but as it come down to hers she was already in a fight with Luke who hated her cause she knew a lot about the jigsaw traps already being as she was married to jigsaw.

Watching Amanda walk up the corridor was Mark he knew something wasn't right with her cause when he woke up this morning she was already up and dressed but she was holding her stomach like she was ill but she was talking to it too it was like she was pregnant or something.

As Amanda heads to the next class Mark follows her and asks the next teacher which is Amanda Young

"Can I borrow Amanda Hoffman for a sec please I need to give her the results of her first class with me"

As Amanda young asks for Amanda Hoffman to go with Mark,

As Amanda leaves the class and walks down the corridor she says

"What the hell Mark is you trying to get our secret out or what"

As he looks at her and replies

"Amanda are you pregnant or something cause when I woke up at 06:00 you where already up and dressed before me and you where talking to your stomach"

As Amanda looks back and smiles she says

"Yes I am but I think we should wait for a few days before we tell any one here that we are married or that I am having a baby."


	2. Home

As Amanda's first day at the Jigsaw school has ended she was waiting in the car for Mark to finish and come out, she was in a black BMW holding her stomach and telling the baby to calm down, as Mark heads to the car he sees Amanda rubbing her stomach cause the baby is kicking more than normal as Mark gets in the car he sees Amanda holding her belly and he sees her face with a pain look on it

"Baby what's wrong"

Mark said in a concerned voice, as Amanda looked back at him she seen he was worried and she wanted to give him a hug but she turned round and said

"It's the baby its really kicking babe its kicking more than normal and its really hurting"

As Amanda looked at the school gates she turned round and said to mark

"Lets just go home so I can rest cause I think that's why the baby is kicking cause I have been on the move all day."

As Mark and Amanda drove away they where spotted by two people a teacher and a student the teacher was Lawrence Gordon and the student was Luke now they all knew how Amanda Louise Hoffman knew so much about the jigsaw traps and why Mark pulled her out of Amanda Young's class but what they still didn't know was that their married.

Just as Mark and Amanda get home and into the house mark's phone goes off it was Lawrence asking him if it was ok to come over for the night as him and Alison had an argument and he couldn't stay in the same house any more,

"damn"

mark said as he looked at Amanda she knew that something had happened and just looked at him and said

"mark can you trust Lawrence not to say anything to tell any one we are married or does he already know about us?"

mark just looked at her and said

"babe with Lawrence he already knows we are married and he knows you are having a baby don't worry he is a doctor and can help you with the pain"


	3. As night time hits

As Amanda looked at Lawrence Gordon and looked at Mark and said

"Look babe I'm going to go and lay down I'm sure that the baby is just kicking because I have been on the move all day and haven't stopped moving and its killing my feet maybe if we stick together tomorrow I might be able to stay up later"

As she goes up stairs Lawrence watches Amanda go up stairs he looks at Mark and says

"Is she ok Mark she looks a bit ill to me like the baby is really hurting her and if you wanted I could go and take a look at her?"

As Mark looked back at Lawrence and said

"Yeah sure we both think that it is because she has been on her feet all day and not had the chance to rest up plus who are the test subjects."

As Lawrence and Mark both looked at the sandy brown folder they see six test subjects in there and the names where with the photos while Amanda was resting she was dreaming that something might happen to Mark that he might be killed as she woke up screaming both Mark and Lawrence ran up stairs to find out what was wrong with her.


End file.
